


A Teacher's Responsibility

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [15]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teachers, High School, I'm Bad At Titles, KaruAsa, KaruGaku, Kisah9uru, M/M, MonthlyFFA, Student!Gakushuu, Teacher!Karma, Teacher-Student Relationship, i will also post it in english if i had the motivation, i'm bad at summaries and tagging, karushuu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: "Kau tau itu tidak boleh bukan? Aku adalah gurumu, aku mempunyai tanggung jawab atas profesiku dan atas dirimu sebagai murid," sahut Karma.Gakushuu mendengus mencemooh. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya pertanyaan yang harusnya dijawab dengan iya atau tidak."Karma tersenyum lemah. "Kau tahu jawabanku Asano-kun, tapi kau juga tahu apa pilihanku," pupus Karma...[ #MonthlyFFA #Kisah9uru ]
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: MonthlyFFA [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Teacher's Responsibility

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui**

**Warning: AU. OCC. Typo. High school AU. Teacher AU. Teacher!Karma. High school student!Gakushuu**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #Kisah9uru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda masuk berdering dan siswa-siswa kelas 3-A Kunugioka High School yang masih berada di lorong buru-buru memasuki kelasnya sedangkan yang telah berada di dalam kelas segera menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Termasuk salah satunya Asano Gakushuu.

Pemuda bermanik violet itu duduk dengan helaan napas kasar saat dia mengingat kembali bahwa mata pelajaran pertama pada pagi hari ini adalah matematika. Tidak, Gakushuu tidak seperti murid kebanyakan yang membenci mata pelajaran yang digadang-gadangkan sulit tersebut, sebaliknya Gakushuu cukup menyenanginya, lagipula Gakushuu adalah murid teladan yang ambisius dalam belajar.

Hal yang membuatnya merasakan keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari kelas adalah guru yang mengajar matematika untuk kelasnya.

Omong-omong soal guru tersebut, akhirnya sosok itu tiba setelah lima menit terlambat. Gakushuu mengerutkan kening saat gurunya tersebut masuk dengan langkah santai dan wajah tak bersalah sedikitpun.

“ _Ohayou_ ,” sahutnya santai sembari meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja.

Gakushuu berdiri, memberi intruksi untuk melakukan salam.

Gakushuu membuka buku catatan dan memaksa diri untuk duduk dan mengikuti pembelajaran tanpa keluh kesah, setidaknya tidak diutarakan keras-keras.

“Sampai mana pelajaran kita?” tanya sang guru sembari memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

“Integral, Akabane-sensei,” jawab Gakushuu sopan walaupun di dalam hati masih misuh-misuh tanpa alasan.

Akabane-sensei menoleh padanya, dua sudut bibir terangkat menjadi senyum yang berkesan jahil, dan Gakushuu sekali lagi dibuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

“Ah, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan Asano-kun, walau kau sendiri juga perlu diingatkan untuk memanggilku Karma-sensei saja,” sahut Akabane Karma sembari memberi kerlingan pada muridnya yang dianggapnya terlalu serius. Sudut bibirnya terangkat samar melihat Gakushuu mengernyitkan hidung sebelum mengangguk, tapi Karma tahu itu bukan berarti Gakushuu akan mengikuti kata-katanya.

Karma kembali melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas dan memulai materi dengan gayanya sendiri. Memberikan berbagai soal yang unik dan terkadang terlihat keluar dari poin pelajaran dan hal itu membuat Gakushuu merapatkan bibirnya menahan komplain yang sudah berdiri di ujung lidah.

Gakushuu tidak menyukai guru seperti Akabane Karma. Tak jarang Gakushuu mempertanyakan kompetensi dari Karma, bagaimanapun juga guru itu masih benar-benar muda, dan tak peduli seberapapun jeniusnya ia disebut-sebut, bagi Gakushuu itu tak ada gunanya jika dia memang tak pantas.

Karma terlalu santai. Terlalu inkonvensional. Terlalu berbeda.

.

.

.

"Asano-kun, apa kau bisa membantuku menyortir tugas dan kelompok untuk kegiatan minggu depan?"

Gakushuu mengangguk pada Nagisa-sensei. Pria berperawakan kecil itu tersenyum dan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut menuju ruang guru. Nagisa segera menuju mejanya yang penuh tumpukan kertas dan buku, digesernya sedikit agar ada ruang kosong di permukaan meja.

Gakushuu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat gurunya.

Dengan cepat keduanya mulai menyortir kertas, membaginya kedalam beberapa kelompok. Bekerja dengan mendiskusikan bahan yang ada.

"Oh, Asano-kun rajin sekali."

Gakushuu refleks mendongak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyebut namanya. Ia mendapati seorang pria berambut merah tersenyum jahil padanya dan menyenderkan berat tubuhnya pada meja Nagisa.

Gakushuu mendengus. Tidak menanggapi ucapan gurunya.

"Karma-kun, jangan ganggu Asano-kun," Nagisa mendelik pada sahabatnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ingin tahu kegiatan muridku, Nagisa?" Balas Karma acuh.

Nagisa memutar bola matanya, tidak mengomentari wajah pura-pura tersinggung Karma. Pria berambut biru itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada muridnya.

"Ah, semuanya sudah selesai. _Arigatou_ Asano-kun, kau boleh kembali," sahutnya tersenyum tipis.

Gakushuu mengangguk. " _Ha'i._ Kalau begitu saya permisi, Shiota-sensei, Akabane-sensei," pamitnya sembari membungkuk kecil pada kedua gurunya.

"Ah, anak itu. Kaku sekali," Karma mendecakkan lidah sembari menonton Gakushuu yang keluar dari ruang guru.

Nagisa mengangguk menyetujui. "A a, bagaimanapun juga dia didik dengan ketat oleh ayahnya, aku tidak heran sih," ucap Nagisa bersimpati.

Karma tidak menanggapi. Ia tidak bisa berbohong dan berkata bahwa ia mengerti perasaan muridnya karena bagaimanapun keadaannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, lain halnya dengan Nagisa yang juga memiliki orang tua yang keras padanya.

"Ah... tapi kuharap dia bisa mempunyai seseorang yang membuatnya lupa sedikit tekanan itu dan menikmati sekolah seperti anak kebanyakan."

Karma mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menyeringai jahil pada Nagisa. "Apa kau menyarankan muridmu pacaran, Nagisa? Tidak kusangka dari semua hal, kau malah menuruni sifat Koro-sensei yang hobi menjodohkan-jodohkan muridnya."

"Bukan itu maksudku Karma!" Seru Nagisa sedikit malu sembari menyodok sahabatnya tersebut dengan siku.

"Maksudku, ada baiknya Asano-kun memiliki teman yang bisa membuatnya beristirahat dari perasaan untuk selalu sempurna, seorang teman yang bisa menyamai daya saing dan ambisinya," jelas Nagisa lebih lanjut.

Karma mengangguk kecil. Menggumamkan kesetujuannya akan penyataan Nagisa.

Nagisa melirik temannya. Menatapnya sembari berpikir. "Kau tahu Karma-kun, aku rasa kau akan menjadi sahabat sekaligus rival yang bagus untuk Asano-kun."

Karma mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh, mungkin saja." Lalu pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku sendiri juga akan menikmati mempunyai rival seperti dia."

Nagisa mengulas senyum simpul. Jika saja mereka berdua seumuran, mereka akan bisa saling menolong satu sama lainnya. Walaupun Nagisa tidak akan menampik jika dua genius itu bekerjasama maka akan membuahkan hasil yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Sensei?"

Gakushuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat guru matematikanya yang duduk di kelas sembari memainkan rubik padahal sekolah sudah bubar sedari lama. Langit yang sudah mulai jingga seluruhnya tampak membentang dari jendela dimana Karma duduk di sebelahnya.

Karma mengangkat wajahnya saat ada suara yang memecah bisu ruang kelas. Senyum lebar langsung mengembang begitu melihat murid yang suka ia jahili berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Asano-kun, kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya sembari melambai menyapa.

Gakushuu menggeleng dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan. "Rapat OSIS baru selesai dan saya ingin mengecek beberapa kelas yang akan dipakai untuk kegiatan persiapan lomba debat bahasa Inggris."

Karma mengangguk. "Wah wah, kau terlalu menyibukkan dirimu sendiri Asano-kun. Bukankah itu seharusnya tugas English club sebagai penyelenggara kegiatan?" Ia kemudian berkomentar.

"Ah ya, tapi perizinan dan pengawasan tetap menjadi tanggung jawab OSIS."

Sekali lagi Karma mengangguk dan ber-oh ria. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengajar itu melambaikan tangan ke arah bangku di depannya sembari tersenyum riang kekanakan. "Asano-kun, duduk di sini sebentar," ajaknya.

Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alis lalu dengan ragu mendekat dan menduduki kursi yang berseberangan dengan gurunya tersebut. "Ada apa Sensei?"

"Ayo kita bermain."

"Huh?" Gakushuu memasang ekspresi heran. Gurunya yang satu ini memang aneh. "Sensei, sekolah sudah mau tutup, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain lagi," sahutnya datar.

"Sebentar saja, lagipula ini bukan permainan sungguhan kok, lebih seperti _riddle_ sebenarnya," jelas Karma sedikit membujuk.

Gakushuu menghela napas. Dia sedang tidak terlalu berselera menjawab sebuah teka-teki kecil.

Pemuda itu membuka mulut hendak kembali menolak ide gurunya, tapi sebelum sempat ia berucap, ia sudah terlebih dulu dipotong.

"Coba ku tes apa kau bisa menjawab ini," seru Karma bersenandung sembari memasang wajah berpikir. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sudut mata Gakushuu yang berkedut kesal karena diabaikan.

"Di sebuah kerajaan kecil pada suatu masa lampau..." Mulai Karma dan Gakushuu mendengus mencemooh. Guru matematika urakan sedang memulai _riddle_ seolah akan mendongeng pada anak kecil, padahal yang jadi pendengar adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun.

"Hush, dengarkan saja dulu. Kau itu siswa teladan yang seharusnya tidak mengejek gurunya," ketus Karma berpura-pura memarahi muridnya.

Gakushuu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Bukannya Sensei sendiri yang selalu mengeluh kalau saya terlalu serius?" Balasnya tenang.

" _Don't be smartass,_ Asano-kun."

" _Wow, what a language that you show to your student,_ Sensei," balas Gakushuu tak mau kalah pamer kefasihannya.

Karma memutar mata. " _Anyway_ , kau adalah penasehat kerajaan dan suatu hari raja meminta mu untuk menunjuk salah satu dari empat anaknya sebagai pewaris tahta."

Gakushuu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyimak perkataan gurunya tersebut.

"Sang raja ingin pewaris tahtanya memiliki tiga kualitas ini, yaitu pandai dalam aritmatika, beruntung, dan yang paling penting adalah jujur."

Itu satu kesatuan kualifikasi yang aneh, gumam Gakushuu membatin tapi tidak menyuarakan komentarnya.

"Jadi sang raja mengadakan suatu lomba untuk mengetes keempat anaknya, dan kamu diperintahkan untuk memilih pemenangnya," lanjut Karma kembali mengutak-atik rubiknya menjadi kombinasi berantakan.

"Setiap anak diberikan dua dadu yang disetiap sisinya ada angka. Dadu merah tertulis angka 2, 7, 7, 12, 12, 17. Dadu yang biru mempunyai angka 3, 8, 8, 13, 13, 18."

Gakushuu mengingat angka-angka tersebut didalam batinnya sembari terus menyimak.

"Setiap anak, masing-masing akan dikirim ke ruang khusus dimana mereka akan menggulir dadunya sebanyak dua puluh kali. Nilai setiap anak dimulai dari nol dan disetiap guliran mereka harus menambahkan hasil dari kedua dadu yang mereka lempar, setelah 20 kali lemparan mereka harus melaporkan hasil akhir mereka."

Karma mengangkat alisnya pada Gakushuu, menanyakan apakah pemuda itu bisa memahami aturan soalnya. Gakushuu mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti.

"Ruangan yang dipakai dijaga dan tidak ada yang melihat saat mereka melempar dadu, itu berarti anaknya bisa saja salah menghitung atau lebih buruk lagi berbohong dan melaporkan hasil yang bukan perolehan sebenarnya. Nah, disinilah tugasmu, raja memerintahkan mu jika kamu setidaknya sembilan puluh persen yakin bahwa mereka salah menghitung atau berbohong, kau harus mendiskualifikasinya. Anak yang memiliki nilai tertinggi yang bertahan akan menjadi penerus tahta."

Karma melanjutkan teka-tekinya. "Setelah kau menjelaskan aturannya pada semua anak, mereka segera ke ruangannya masing-masing. Ketika mereka kembali, Alexa mengatakan kalau nilainya adalah 385, Betram bilang nilainya 840, Cassandra menyatakan nilainya 700, dan Draco berkata nilai perolehannya adalah 423. Nah, masa depan kerajaan ada di tangan mu, siapa yang akan kau nyatakan sebagai sebagai pewaris yang paling berhak?"

Karma menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, mengakhiri riddlenya. Ia memperhatikan pemuda di seberangnya yang kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Matanya memandang permukaan meja dan ada sedikit kerutan halus di antara kedua alisnya saat ia berpikir. Melakukan penjumlahan di dalam otaknya.

"Sudah tahu jawabannya?" Tanya Karma saat pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Gakushuu mengangguk kecil, saat pemuda itu membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan jawabannya, Karma memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Coba jelaskan dulu metode kau menguraikan teka-teki ini."

Gakushuu menahan diri untuk mendecakkan lidah sebal saat Karma memotong dirinya yang tadi ingin bicara tapi dia mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan metode penyelesaian soal itu.

"Pertama aku mulai dari nilai tertinggi yang diperoleh oleh Betram yaitu 840. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dua angka tertinggi dari setiap dadu adalah 17 dan 18 yang dijumlahkan menjadi 35, jadi dalam 20 kali lemparan seharusnya angka tertinggi yang bisa didapat adalah 700, nilai Betram sudah melebihi range nilai jadi Betram harus didiskualifikasi."

Karma menggumamkan persetujuan.

"Cassandra, pemeroleh nilai tertinggi selanjutnya, mengatakan kalau dia mendapat hasil 700, secara teori itu memungkinkan tapi apa dia bisa seberuntung itu? Untuk mendapatkan angka 700 dia harus mendapatkan angka tertinggi, satu dari enam kemungkinan dan melakukannya dalam 40 kesempatan terpisah, kemungkinan hal ini adalah satu berbanding enam pangkat empat puluh atau sekitar 13 nanilion," jelas Gakushuu, jari telunjuknya menulis di permukaan meja walaupun tidak meninggalkan jejak yang bisa dilihat.

"Itu 13 diikuti 30 angka nol," gumam Karma. "Untuk melihatnya dalam sudut pandang lain, populasi manusia di dunia ada sekitar 7,5 miliar, dan itu tentu sangat sedikit dibandingkan 13 nanilion. Melempar dadu dan mendapatkan angka tertinggi 40 kali berturut-turut itu seperti kalau kamu memilih satu manusia secara acak dan kebetulan mendapatkan Masaki Suda, laku kembali memilih acak dan mendapatkan Masaki Suda lagi."

Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alis atas pengandaian aneh gurunya tapi memilih melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya saat tahu kalau pria itu telah selesai dan menunggu Gakushuu untuk bicara lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa seratus persen yakin bahwa nilai Cassandra tidak terjadi secara kebetulan tapi kita setidaknya bisa sembilan puluh persen yakin dan itu sudah cukup untuk menggugurkan Cassandra." Gakushuu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dan melirik Karma yang mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya.

"Selanjutnya adalah Draco dengan nilai 423. Nilai ini tidak terlalu tinggi untuk dibilang mencurigakan tapi nilai ini tidak mungkin keluar. Jika kita memilih acak angka yang ada pada dadu merah dan dadu biru kemudian menjumlahkannya maka hasilnya akan diakhiri oleh angka 0 atau 5. Itu karena setiap angka di dadu merah lebih banyak dua dari kelipatan lima dan angka pada dadu biru lebih banyak tiga daripada kelipatan lima, itu artinya kalau kau menjumlahkannya akan menjadi kelipatan lima. Setiap hasil penjumlahan dari nilai lemparan akan juga berakhir dengan kelipatan lima."

"Hubungan antar bilangan bulat seperti itu dipelajari di cabang matematika yang disebut teori angka. Di sini teori angka memperlihatkan nilai Draco tidak bisa didapatkan sehingga dia gugur," Karma menambahkan sedikit penjelasan dan Gakushuu mencatatnya di dalam kepala untuk nanti digali lagi.

"Itu artinya yang tersisa hanya Alexa yang nilainya kelipatan lima yaitu 77 kali 5 yang hasilnya 385 dan berada di range nilai yang memungkinkan," sambung Gakushuu.

Karma menggumamkan sesuatu yang seperti pembenaran, "Sebenarnya nilai yang paling mungkin akan diperoleh adalah 400-an jadi dia sedikit kurang beruntung tapi karena dia satu-satunya yang tersisa maka Alexa lah yang menjadi pewaris. Jadi kau berhasil menentukan masa depan kerajaanmu," tutup Karma sembari melempar tangan dalam bentuk perayaan yang kekanakan.

Gakushuu memutar bola mata, "Ya, kalau kalian setuju cara terbaik untuk menentukan pemimpin mu adalah dengan melempar dadu."

Karma tertawa. "Jangan sarkastis begitu Asano-kun." Lalu kemudian matanya berbinar. "Ayo kita coba _riddle_ lainnya," sahutnya antusias.

Gakushuu mengernyitkan hidung. "Bukannya Sensei bilang hanya akan sebentar?"

"Ugh, satu teka-teki lagi tidak akan lama kan?" Sahut Karma, yang terdengar seperti rengekan bagi Gakushuu dan itu membuatnya harus menahan tawa. Gurunya ini lebih kekanakan dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

"Baiklah, tapi satu soalan saja ya, Sensei," ujar Gakushuu menurut pada akhirnya.

Air muka Karma langsung berubah cerah. "Oke, simak baik-baik. Ayo kita mencoba memahami konsep infinitas."

Gakushuu mengerang. "Sensei, itu topik rumit dan berbelit-belit, kau bilang hanya akan sebentar saja!"

"Kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sebentar jika kau tidak protes terus Asano-kun," tegur Karma, membuat Gakushuu menggerutu.

"Oke, sekarang bayangkan sebuah hotel dengan lantai dan jumlah kamar yang tak terbatas dan seorang manajer rajin yang mengurusnya," Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alis dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Suatu malam, hotel tersebut penuh diisi tamu."

"Sensei, kau baru saja mengontradiksi dirimu sendiri."

"Diam dan dengarkan saja, Asano-kun!"

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Gakushuu kini, jika dia menemukan Karma tengah duduk-duduk sendiri di ruang kelas yang kosong, pria berambut merah itu akan mengajaknya duduk untuk memberikan Gakushuu satu atau dua _riddle_ matematika atau mendiskusikan soal-soal tingkat universitas. Sekali-kali gurunya itu hanya akan berbicara tanpa arah sembari memakan snack.

"Bagaimana, benarkan?"

Sahut Gakushuu bangga sambil mengangsurkan kertas yang penuh angka dan coretan garis. Jawaban dari soal yang random gurunya berikan hari ini. Karma menatap kertas tersebut selama semenit sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Yep. Tapi kau tahu, ada rumus lain lagi yang bisa digunakan," ujarnya mengambil selembar kertas kosong lagi dan mulai menulis dengan pena yang tadi terselip di saku.

Gakushuu memperhatikan setiap langkah yang ditulis Karma sembari menggangguk kecil mengerti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Karma menggaris bawahi jawaban yang sama persis dengan jawaban Gakushuu tapi dengan langkah penyelesaian yang hanya memakan setengah dari ruang kertas.

"Nah, soal yang seperti ini akan lebih mudah diselesaikan dengan pendekatan dari perspektif lain," jelas Karma melingkari beberapa poin penting dari penyelesaian yang ia kerjakan.

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir cara seperti itu," gumam Gakushuu sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiru, sedikit kesal tidak berhasil mengungguli gurunya tersebut.

Karma tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan Gakushuu mendelik pada seringai angkuhnya. Karma tergelak melihat Gakushuu yang marah saat ia memberi seringai mengejek. Kekanakan memang tapi itu selalu berhasil membuat Gakushuu memasang ekspresi jengkel dan ambisius di saat bersamaan. Hal yang selalu menggelitik hati Karma.

Entah sejak kapan tapi perasaan tak suka tanpa alasan Gakushuu mulai pudar. Ia tentu masih jengkel dengan sikap cuek dan santai Karma tapi di lain pihak ia juga diam-diam mengagumi kepandaian Karma. Rumor bahwa dia adalah murid jenius semasa sekolah dulu itu memang benar.

Gakushuu masih menganalisa langkah penyelesaian soal yang dikerjakan Karma dan memahami perspektif soalnya.

"Untuk ujian masuk universitas nanti, level soal yang diberikan akan sulit dan perlu pengerjaan yang rumit tapi kau tidak boleh lupa dengan batas waktu jadi harus bisa memahami maksud soal lebih baik dan mencari penyelesaian paling efisien," jelas gurunya sembari mengambil sekotak susu stroberi dan menyesap susu dari sedotan. Gakushuu menyadari seberapa seringnya ia melihat gurunya tersebut meminum minuman manis itu, mungkin bisa tiga kali dalam sehari Gakushuu mendapati Karma meminum susu stroberi.

"Sensei, kenapa sensei memilih menjadi guru? Sensei mampu memilih menjadi apapun yang sensei mau, sesuatu yang lebih besar, jadi kenapa sensei menjadi guru?" Tanya Gakushuu setelah beberapa menit diam memperhatikan coretan di atas kertas yang menjadi bukti kompetensi kepandaian Karma, level yang jarang berakhir hanya menjadi seorang pengajar.

Karma yang tadi duduk bersandar menyamping, memperhatikan halaman sekolah yang diisi klub atletik yang tengah latihan, langsung melirik Gakushuu dengan hanya mata yang mengungkapkan keterkejutan. Pria berambut merah itu lalu menegakkan sikap badan dan kemudian memutar tubuh menghadap Gakushuu kembali. Kotak susu stroberi diletakkan di atas meja, digeser untuk tidak menghalangi ruang jarak antara ia dan Gakushuu.

"Ya, aku memang bisa," respon Karma. Jawabannya tegas, percaya diri bukan diisi angkuh, hanya mengutarakan fakta semata.

"Tapi dalam hidup ada banyak kejadian yang tidak kita perhitungkan yang membuat kita mempunyai tujuan baru."

Dan untuk Karma, kejadian tak terpehitungkan itu berwujud gurita kuning hasil percobaan gila yang mengajarinya mata pelajaran sekolah menengah sembari melatih mereka menjadi pembunuh pribadinya.

Karma menarik sudut bibir. Air muka Gakushuu menunjukkan bahwa dia mencoba memahami tapi sebelum mengalaminya sendiri, remaja itu tidak akan bisa mengesampingkan rasa untuk mencibir karena Karma seolah-olah menyia-nyiakan kemampuannya.

Karma merentangkan tangan dan meraih puncak kepala Gakushuu. Mengusap kasar helai pirang stroberi itu dan membuat yang punya menampik kesal tangannya.

"Kau tidak harus setuju ataupun mengerti, setiap orang punya hidup yang berbeda. Kau sendiri akan memilih menjadi apa nantinya," sahut Karma.

Gakushuu mengangguk dan Karma tersenyum. Berharap ia dapat melihat saat Gakushuu harus memilih kesempatan besar dalam hidupnya nanti.

.

.

.

"Asano-kun."

Bahu yang namanya dipanggil itu menegak. Sikap tubuhnya tegang dan ia belum berbalik, balas menyahut pun tidak. Perilaku yang tidak pernah dilakukannya mengingat bahwa dia selalu berusaha berkelakuan sempurna.

Karma menghela napas. Hasil seleksi Olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional yang baru sampai kabarnya kembali terulang di pikiran Karma dan mengingatnya kembali membuat Karma meringis.

Ia segera mencari salah satu muridnya tersebut pada jam istirahat namun tak mendapati orang yang ia cari di kelas maupun ruang OSIS. Dia baru menemukan pemuda bermanik violet itu saat jam pulang di dalam labor kimia.

"Hei..." Karma mendekat dengan hati-hati, ragu dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Dia bukanlah tipe yang pandai dalam menghibur orang, pun dia tak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan empati dengan baik. Seharusnya dia bertanya dulu pada Nagisa, pria itu pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat situasi yang harus ditangani dengan lembut macam ini.

Bahu Gakushuu semakin menegang saat merasakan Karma mengambil langkah masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Satu tangan hinggap di bahunya.

"Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihanmu Sensei," ucapnya dengan gigi rapat.

"Aku tidak mengasihimu Asano-kun," ujar Karma tenang dan melepaskan remasannya di bahu Gakushuu.

Gakushuu mendengus. "Lalu apa namanya lagi kalau bukan mengasihani? Sensei bukan orang yang akan datang untuk bicara manis saat orang lain sedih bukan?" Balas Gakushuu dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih tajam daripada yang ia harapkan.

Karma mengangguk, mengangkat bahu dengan sikap yang hampir terbilang santai. "Memang," sahutnya ringan. Pada dasarnya karena dia tidak terlalu pandai dalam bersikap penuh kepekaan maka cara menghibur dari Karma hanya memberikan orang tersebut ruang untuk sendiri. Tetapi, kadang ada beberapa orang yang membuatnya cukup khawatir dan mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan.

Apalagi kata-kata Nagisa yang terngiang di telinganya. Pria itu bilang bahwa Gakushuu didatangi oleh ayahnya dan semua orang tahu hubungan antara keduanya jauh dari kata baik.

"Apa? Kau akan menyuruhku menangis karena aku masih anak-anak dan boleh menjadi emosional?" Cemooh Gakushuu.

"Tidak ada yang salah menjadi emosional, manusia pasti pernah sekali lepas kendali. Menjadi manusiawi bukan sesuatu yang salah. Lagipula, kau belum merasakan fase menangisi sesuatu sampai puas, kalau kau sudah memiliki satu hal yang patut untuk mengeringkan seluruh air mata untuk seumur hidup, baru saat itu kau boleh tidak menangis lagi." Tangan Karma terjulur ke puncak kepala Gakushuu, mengelus sebentar rambutnya lalu mendorong kepalanya untuk menunduk dan mendekat padanya.

Karma tahu itu, dia juga tak suka menangis tapi memang ada fase hidup yang memperbolehkanmu untuk menangis sebanyak mungkin. Bagi Karma, fase itu hanya terlewati dengan satu tangisan yang cukup sampai akhir hayatnya.

Satu isakan bisu, bahu bergetar saat menelan suara, Gakushuu menempelkan keningnya pada ujung bahu Karma. Menyembunyikan wajahnya walau bukti tangis tak bisa disamarkan. Karma bisa merasakan kain kemeja yang ia pakai menjadi lembab.

"Memangnya Sensei tidak kecewa?"

Pertanyaan Gakushuu sedikit mengejutkan Karma, walau kalau dipikir-pikir tidak salah juga dia mengutarakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Bagaimanapun, Karma adalah guru pembimbing olimpiade untuk bidang matematika di Kunugioka.

"Tidak juga." Karma akhirnya menjawab. "Karena aku lebih tahu seberapa kemampuan mu, aku tahu apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan. Lagipula waktu itu bukan salahmu," kalimat terakhir diutarakan dengan pelan bagai gumaman tapi dengan nada kepastian agar anak itu bisa mengerti dan menerima. Bahwa kekalahannya berasal dari sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Seberapapun pintarnya Gakushuu, dia tetap tidak akan bisa menjawab soal dengan baik jika tengah didera demam tinggi.

"Sensei, jangan sok keren, itu tidak cocok untuk mu," gumam Gakushuu pelan.

Karma terkekeh, mengacak helai senja milik Gakushuu tapi tidak membalas ledekan tanpa perasaan itu.

.

.

.

Nagisa mengernyikan dahi, pria itu mendecih tak suka saat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Karma yang sedang mengoreksi lembar ulangan harian di mejanya menoleh, heran dengan sikap tak biasa pria lembut di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Nagisa?"

Nagisa menghela napas kasar sebelum memutar posisi duduknya menghadap rekannya tersebut.

"Aku baru bicara dengan kepala sekolah," mulai Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alis sebagai sebuah pertanyaan tak terucap. "Dia memintaku untuk menekan para siswa!" Seru Nagisa sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, matanya berkilat menahan emosi.

Kening Karma berkerut samar. "Menekan bagaimana?"

Nagisa memijit pangkal hidung dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Mungkin dia tak bilang seperti itu langsung, tapi dari semua sarannya aku sudah menangkap apa maksudnya."

Karma mendengus, "Apa dia tidak bisa juga mengerti kalau kita tidak akan mengikuti sistem yang ia jalankan itu?"

Nagisa menopang dagunya dengan tangan, "Uh, kuharap Asano-kun tidak terlibat masalah karenanya."

Karma memberikan Nagisa tatapan tak mengerti, tidak paham kenapa Gakushuu terseret dalam pembicaraan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Anak itu tadi menyela saat kepala sekolah bicara denganku dan juga menyatakan ketidak setujuannya dengan sangat jelas," ucap Nagisa, terlihat ekspresinya khawatir dari bagaimana ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Pria berperawakan kecil tersebut tidak bisa tidak cemas saat sang kepala sekolah menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tajam dan Nagisa bisa merasakan aura pria itu yang menggelap.

Air muka Karma mengeruh. Tangannya terkepal dan pria itu buru-buru berdiri.

"Kau akan pergi mengeceknya Karma?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk dan segera beranjak tanpa mengutarakan sepatah kata lagi pada sahabatnya.

Dengan langkah lebar Karma menyusuri lorong sekolah yang di kiri-kanannya berderet kelas tiga. Karma mengulas senyum lega saat menemukan sepucuk kepala yang ditudungi rambut pirang stroberi, tapi kemudian matanya menyipit saat melihat ketegangan di bahu Gakushuu. Sang kepala sekolah sekaligus orang tua pemuda itu juga berdiri di sana.

Karma mempercepat jalannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia memang tidak seahli Nagisa dalam membaca mikro ekspresi seseorang, tapi dengan kentalnya ketegangan di sekitar mereka, Karma bisa langsung tahu kalau Asano Gakuhou sedang mengintimidasi anaknya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali!" Seruan Karma yang ceria dan sengaja dikeraskan untuk menarik perhatian membuat orang tua dan anak itu berjengit.

Karma berdiri di samping Gakushuu dan meletakkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Gakushuu. Gakushuu mendongak menatap gurunya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Karma hanya memberikannya lirikan singkat sebelum menghadap Asano Gakuhou yang tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ketidak senangannya.

"Kebetulan sekali anda dan Asano-kun ada di sini jadi saya bisa meminta izin langsung," sahut Karma seolah tak sadar akan kekesalan sang kepala sekolah. Pria itu memanis-maniskan nada suaranya dan memasang senyum lebar penuh kepura-puraan. Senyum dengan keramahan yang malah menyebalkan bagi lawan bicaranya.

"Anda perlu apa Akabane-sensei?" Tanya Gakuhou dengan suara tenang dan dingin.

Karma tampak tak terpengaruh. Masih memasang wajah naif. "Ah, saya hanya ingin meminta izin agar Asano-kun bisa ikut dengan saya hari ini untuk membantu menyiapkan materi pelajaran tambahan untuk satu minggu kedepan, selain itu memberi les privat pada Asano-kun karena hanya pada hari ini saya ada waktu luang."

Gakushuu menyipitkan mata, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan gurunya. Begitu juga dengan Gakuhou yang memberikan Karma tatapan tajam.

Beberapa detik yang terasa lama akhirnya sang kepala sekolah itu mengangguk kaku. "Baiklah, saya mengizinkan."

Senyum Karma melebar. Kini barulah ia menatap Gakushuu.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas ke kelas Asano-kun, Nagisa-sensei ingin memberikan materi lebih awal," ucapnya sambil memberi dorongan pelan pada bahu Gakushuu.

Gakushuu mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung tapi tetap segera berjalan menjauh setelah membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Karma-sensei," ujar Gakuhou dingin.

Bahasa tubuh Karma berubah santai. Bahunya rileks dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Seringai tipis di wajahnya ditemani oleh mata yang menatap malas.

"Aku yakin anda mengerti apa maksud sikap saya," sahutnya ringan. "Saya permisi karena urusan saya sudah selesai." Pria itu berbalik tanpa mau repot memberi hormat.

.

.

.

"Sensei, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sampai berbohong begitu?" Tanya Gakushuu sembari berusaha melepaskan sepatunya di _gekkan_ rumah Karma.

Pria yang ditanya hanya mendengungkan nada acak, seolah berpikir. Dengan tanpa peduli ia melepaskan sepatu dengan cara menginjak bagian tumit sepatu dan menendang pelan sepatutnya hingga lepas.

"Iseng?" Jawabanya dengan tanda tanya di akhir kata membuat Gakushuu mengerutkan dahi menampilkan raut tak puas.

Karma terkekeh kecil lalu masuk rumahnya, tak memberikan Gakushuu kesempatan untuk mendesak lebih lanjut. Alasan Karma sebenarnya simpel, dia hanya berusaha menjauhkan Gakushuu dari ayahnya untuk sementara waktu karena karma khawatir ayah anak itu mengalami pertengkaran di rumah nantinya. Lebih aman menurutnya jika Gakushuu dihindarkan dari Gakuhou sehari ini.

"Ugh, aku tidak punya baju ganti," omel Gakushuu sembari meletakkan tas ke atas meja di ruang tamu rumah Karma. Baju olahraga cadangan yang biasa ada di dalam lokernya pada hari ini sedang dicuci dan Karma langsung menyeretnya sepulang sekolah sehingga ia tidak dapat pulang untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan barang lainnya.

"Kau bisa pinjam bajuku kok," sahut Karma berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan satu kaos dan satu celana olahraga.

Gakushuu mengikuti Karma dan menerima baju yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kau perlu pinjam celana dalam juga?" Goda Karma dengan seringai jahil yang dihadiahi lemparan celana oleh Gakushuu yang sayangnya bisa dihindari Karma.

"Aku tidak mau pakai daleman bekas orang lain," sahut Gakushuu dengan kening berkedut kesal.

Karma tertawa dan memungut celana yang dilemparkan Gakushuu.

"Kalau perlu sih bilang saja, aku punya celana dalam baru yang belum dipakai kok," ujarnya santai tapi Gakushuu tetap mendelik padanya.

"Tidak usah," ketus Gakushuu gusar sembari berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Karma tersenyum simpul, membuka kemejanya dan mengambil satu kaus untuk dipakai oleh dirinya sendiri. Kemudian pria itu ke dapur untuk mengambil dua botol jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Diletakkannya minuman tersebut di atas meja kecil dan ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di samping meja itu.

Gakushuu keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menghampiri Karma yang sedang memanaskan kare sisa semalam.

"Kau keberatan makan kare sisa kemarin?"

Gakushuu hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dia bukan orang yang pemilih walau banyak yang mengira dia tipe yang perlu _high-maintanance._

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai membersihkan piring dan gelas, Karma mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dan alat tulis. Ia membagimya menjadi dua tumpukan.

"Bantu aku memeriksa lembar jawaban ulangan," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pena merah pada Gakushuu.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa aku tahu jawaban dan nilai ini?" Tanya Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alis sambil tetap menerima pena yang diulurkan Karma.

Karma mengangguk dengan pandangan yang sudah jatuh ke kertas, pena di tangan bergerak lugas. "Tidak masalah, toh ini lembar ulangan kelas dua," jawabnya.

Gakushuu mengangguk paham dan mulai ikut mengoreksi lembar kertas bagiannya.

"Sensei, kau tahu kalau kau tidak perlu melakukannya kan?" Gumam Gakushuu pelan tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari kertas.

Karma berhenti sejenak, pena diletakkan di atas kertas lalu ia bertopang dagu. "Hmm... Karena aku rasa itulah yang harus kulakukan. Kau kuat, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh membantu dan melindungimu kan."

Gerakan pena Gakushuu berhenti mendadak. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Karma yang mengulas senyum tipis. Dengan cepat ia kembali menundukkan kepala, pegangan pada pena mengerat.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Karma tersenyum lembut, diulurkan tangan dan kemudian mendaratkannya ke puncak kepala Gakushuu. Ia memberi elusan dengan sedikit lebih bertenaga, tertawa saat Gakushuu menyingkirkan tangannya dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

Setelah mengoreksi begitu banyak lembaran soal ulangan, Gakushuu dan Karma menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas soal-soal yang biasa keluar di ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Walaupun alasan yang ia utarakan pada sang kepala sekolah hanya karangan semata setidaknya ia bisa membuatnya menjadi bukan suatu kebohongan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah dua jam dan memilih aktivitas lain. Karma membaca ulang koleksi komiknya sedangkan Gakushuu membaca novel yang kemarin dibahas pada pelajaran bahasa.

Karma sudah tiba pada volume kelima saat menyadari kalau waktu telah cukup larut. Ia mengedipkan mata dan kemudian menoleh mencari Gakushuu yang baru ia sadari sedari tadi diam. Pria berambut merah tersebut mendapati remaja itu sudah tertidur dengan novel yang menjadi bantal.

Karma tersenyum geli memperhatikannya. Ia tatap bagaimana tenangnya Gakushuu tertidur.

Karma mendapati apa yang dikatakan orang saat melihat seorang tertidur itu tidak benar, berkata kalau orang yang tertidur lelap terlihat lebih muda atau lebih kecil. Gakushuu tetap terlihat seperti pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun.

Tapi disanalah perbedaan besarnya. Gakushuu terlihat seperti _hanya_ pemuda delapan belas tahun. Bukan murid unggulan Kunugioka ataupun ketua OSIS yang kharismatik.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang remaja, bukan makhluk sempurna yang berusaha dicetak ayahnya.

Karma menghela napas kemudian bergeser mendekati Gakushuu.

"Hey, Asano-kun, tidurlah di futon," bisiknya sembari menggoyangkan bahu Gakushuu pelan.

Mata Gakushuu terbuka sedikit tapi dia tidak menegakkan badan. Karma mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik lagi tapi terkejut begitu ada yang mendorong lehernya turun.

Untuk sesaat dikarenakan keterkejutan ia tidak bereaksi, barulah begitu melihat betapa bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Gakushuu, ia tersentak.

Gakushuu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Sesuatu seperti melilit perut Karma saat Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Kenapa Sensei tidak mau?" Bisik Gakushuu.

Karma menegakkan sikap duduknya lalu menyisir rambutnya kasar.

"Karena kau adalah muridku Asano-kun," jawab Karma tenang, berkebalikan dengan dadanya yang bergumuruh.

"Tapi aku tidak salah menebak perasaanmu kan?" Balas Gakushuu dengan nada tajam.

Karma diam.

"Kau tau itu tidak boleh bukan? Aku adalah gurumu, aku mempunyai tanggung jawab atas profesiku dan atas dirimu sebagai murid," sahut Karma.

Gakushuu mendengus mencemooh. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya pertanyaan yang harusnya dijawab dengan iya atau tidak."

Karma tersenyum lemah. "Kau tahu jawabanku Asano-kun, tapi kau juga tahu apa pilihanku," pupus Karma.

Gakushuu membalikkan wajahnya. Kening menempel pada novel. Karma menghela napas panjang lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, akan kusiapkan futon untukmu."

.

.

Pada pagi hari, Karma terbangun oleh dering alarm. Ada bekas piring dan gelas yang dicuci di rak dapur. Dua potong roti panggang dan secangkir kopi panas terletak di meja.

Ia mendekat dan meminum kopi yang pas dengan seleranya. Manis karena diberi dua sendok gula.

Tapi Karma tersenyum pahit.

.

.

Wajah itu kaku menatapnya. Pandangannya kosong, nyaris dingin. Nada suaranya begitu formal.

Semuanya terasa asing. Asing dan jauh.

Gakushuu berhenti untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Berhenti untuk mengomentarinya saat membuat candaan. Benar-benar terasa seolah berhenti untuk peduli.

Karma menghela napas dan melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Karma, aku merasa Asano-kun menjadi lebih dingin padamu, padahal ku pikir kalian akhirnya menjadi dekat," suara Nagisa memecah bisu diantara mereka.

Karma melirik temannya tapi tidak menjawab. Nagisa mencondongkan tubuhnya maju dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius saat bertanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?"

"Ah, tidak juga."

Karma memutar posisi duduknya sehingga sahabatnya tersebut tidak bisa meneliti air muka Karma. Pria berambut biru tersebut terlalu peka akan hal begitu.

Tapi justru itu sudah cukup memberi tahu Nagisa.

Pria bertubuh kecil tersebut mendesah lalu menyandarkan punggung pada kursi.

"Kau tidak keberatan begini? Asano-kun menjauhimu," tanyanya sembari terus menatap lekat sahabatnya. Pandangan Karma tertuju pada kelas 3-A yang sedang belajar seni, semua murid kelas itu membawa alat lukis dan melukis di taman.

Titik fokus pria itu terletak pada seorang murid yang tengah menggambar bunga camelia.

"Ah, ku rasa tak apa. Mungkin saat ini dia membenciku. Bagaimanapun, dia anak yang keras kepala."

Karma masih cukup beruntung, Gakushuu tidak langsung pergi dengan emosi malam itu. Anak itu terlalu tenang dan terkendali jadi hal seperti itu akan sangat di luar karakternya.

Tapi tetap saja Gakushuu akan marah padanya.

Anak itu tidak biasa salah. Tidak biasa kalah. Tidak biasa ditolak.

.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan berlangsung dengan khidmat. Segala formalitasnya memang membosankan bagi Karma, tapi dia tetap suka menonton bagaimana semua orang seolah meluapkan banyak emosi sekaligus.

Kebanyakan murid akan tertawa riang dan menangis sembari berpelukan ramai-ramai. Suara bising itu begitu penuh akan beragam suka dan duka.

Karma hanya sempat melihat Gakushuu sewaktu ia memberikan pidato sebelum pemuda itu sudah menghilang saat upacara usai, berganti kegiatan lain yang dilakukan bersama teman dan keluarga.

Karma tidak terusik. Dia tidak pernah khawatir akan Gakushuu.

Ia yakin dengan kemampuan Gakushuu untuk mendapatkan perguruan tinggi manapun yang ia mau tanpa perlu belajar tambahan dengan Karma setiap jam sekolah usai. Anak itu punya lebih dari cukup kecakapan yang diperlukan untuk menghadapi tantangan nanti.

Karma memperhatikan kerumunan yang lambat laun menyusut. Satu per satu mulai meninggalkan sekolah untuk melakukan perayaan dengan keluarga dan sahabat.

Maka Karma juga memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ia berjalan melewati gerbang dan tertegun melihat seorang pemuda yang bersandar di tembok pagar sekolah.

"Asano-kun."

Gakushuu menegakkan badannya dan mendekat pada Karma yang masih terkejut. Pemuda itu tidak memakai blazer sekolah, tangannya memegang gulungan ijazah.

"Sekarang, aku sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apapun pada Kunugioka high school selain alumnus," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan gulungan ijazah tepat sejajar dengan dada Karma.

Ia mendongak menatap Karma dengan wajah keras penuh determinasi yang Karma kenali.

"Aku lepas dari semua atribut yang mendiktekan aku sebagai muridmu," tangan lainnya melepas saku kemeja di mana lambang SMA Kunugioka dijahitkan.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan aku terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa Todai, bukan murid Kunugioka. Aku sudah menghancurkan semua alasan yang menghalangimu, jadi apa kau masih akan tetap melarikan diri dariku?" Ucapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan penuh tantangan.

Karma mengulas senyum. Ah, pemuda ini tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menjadi menarik baginya. Selalu keras kepala untuk mengejutkan Karma.

Jadi apalagi yang bisa Karma lakukan selain menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya?

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba aja waktu aku dapat ide bikin KaruShuu roleplay jadi guru-murid, habis itu aku mikir, kenapa gak sekalian aja Karma beneran jadi gurunya?  
> Dan awalnya ide ini nsfw lol... Pengennya puncaknya itu ada lemon, at least, kissing scene lah tapi batal. Karena aku bikin Karma yang jadi guru itu ngikutin rolex modelnya alias Koro-sensei, jadi aku yakin dia gak bakal mau nyentuh muridnya begitu, kalau iya juga kan hipokrit jadinya.  
> Tapi aku tetap kepengen bikin adegan smutnya, mau ku pakai buat bonus chap dan sayangnya gak bisa ada sekarang karena aku ngejar deadline bulan ini. Aku sibuk magang dan harus ngerjain dua laporan sekaligus ;-;).  
> Sekian dulu deh ya...  
> Jumpa di fic lainnya ^^  
> Best regard...  
> Ai19


End file.
